the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Doctor Strange
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Doctor Strange is the nineteenth upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Spider-Man: Homecoming. Plot In Kathmandu, the sorcerer Kaecilius and his zealots enter the secret compound Kamar-Taj and behead its librarian. They steal a few pages from an ancient, mystical text belonging to the Ancient One, a long-lived sorcerer who has taught every student at Kamar-Taj, including Kaecilius, in the mystic arts. The Ancient One pursues the traitors, but Kaecilius and his followers escape. In New York City, Stephen Strange, a wealthy, acclaimed, and arrogant neurosurgeon, severely injures his hands in a car crash, leaving him unable to operate. Fellow surgeon and former lover Christine Palmer tries to help him move on, but Strange vainly pursues experimental surgeries to heal his hands, nearly bankrupting himself. Strange learns about Jonathan Pangborn, a paraplegic who mysteriously regained use of his legs. Pangborn directs Strange to Kamar-Taj, where he is taken in by Mordo, a sorcerer under the Ancient One. The Ancient One demonstrates her power to Strange, revealing the astral plane and other dimensions such as the Mirror Dimension. She reluctantly agrees to train Strange, whose arrogance and ambition remind her of Kaecilius. Strange studies under the Ancient One and Mordo, and from ancient books in the library that is now guarded by Master Wong. Strange learns that Earth is protected from threats from other dimensions by a shield generated from three buildings called Sanctums, in New York City, London, and Hong Kong, which are all connected and accessible from Kamar-Taj. The sorcerers' task is to protect the Sanctums, though Pangborn instead chose to channel mystical energy only into walking again. Strange progresses quickly, and secretly reads the text from which Kaecilius stole pages, learning to bend time with the mystical Eye of Agamotto. Mordo and Wong warn Strange against breaking the laws of nature, drawing a comparison to Kaecilius' desire for eternal life. Kaecilius uses the stolen pages to contact Dormammu of the Dark Dimension, where time is non-existent. Kaecilius destroys the London Sanctum to weaken Earth's protection. The zealots then attack the New York Sanctum, killing its guardian, but Strange holds them off with the help of the Cloak of Levitation until Mordo and the Ancient One arrive. Mordo becomes disillusioned with the Ancient One after Strange reveals that the Ancient One has been drawing power from the Dark Dimension to sustain her long life. After a fight in the Mirror Dimension of New York, Kaecilius mortally wounds the Ancient One and escapes to Hong Kong. Before dying, she tells Strange that he too will have to bend the rules to complement Mordo's steadfast nature in order to defeat Kaecilius. Strange and Mordo arrive in Hong Kong to find Wong dead, the Sanctum destroyed, and the Dark Dimension engulfing Earth. Strange uses the Eye to reverse time and save Wong, then enters the Dark Dimension and creates a time loop around himself and Dormammu. After repeatedly killing Strange to no avail, Dormammu finally gives in to Strange's demand that he leave Earth and take Kaecilius and his zealots with him in return for Strange breaking the loop. Disillusioned by Strange and the Ancient One defying nature's laws, Mordo departs. Strange returns the Eye to Kamar-Taj and takes up residence in the New York Sanctum to continue his studies. In a mid-credits scene, Strange decides to help Thor, who has brought his brother Loki to Earth to search for their father, Odin. In a post-credits scene, Mordo confronts Pangborn and steals the mystical energy that possessed him, telling him that Earth has "too many sorcerers". Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Big Grizz, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, Mr. Great White, Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Sheema, Mako, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The League of Ed-venturers, R3-X3 (Rax), The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger's Crew, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Grim, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Shobu Kirifuda, Rekuta Kadoko, Sayuki Manaka, Mimi Tasogare, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Zephyr Breeze, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Big McIntosh, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Princess Ember, Gabby, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, The Tommy Gang, the Ghost Crew (Erza Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb Orrelios), Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Alexsandr Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Manaphy, Dawn, Piplup, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thor: Ragnarok. Scenes * Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Superhero films Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU Category:Films dedicated to Stan Lee